


Roommates

by giokhalke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giokhalke/pseuds/giokhalke
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Roommates

“Sorry, what?” Seungmin turns around to look at the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. He just finished showering and forgot to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom, which makes him standing naked in their shared hotel room rummaging his luggage for sweatpants and t-shirt. He must be hearing things, because there’s no way Jisung would ask to…

“Can I give you head?”

...in the middle of their tour. Seungmin only stares at the boy looking up to him as his brain tries to decode the words as if it could mean other things if he forces them to.

Yet, it’s not. It still sounds as ridiculous as he first heard it and even though it’s ridiculous, Seungmin hates his lower half for reacting so quickly when he notices Jisung’s gaze flickers to his half hard cock. Even more so he hates the winning smile that blooms on Jisung’s face when he sees his reaction.

“You do realize that we still have shows tomorrow, don’t you?” Seungmin asks, feeling the heat gathering at the pit of his stomach as Jisung drops on his knees in front of him, licking his plump lips ready to taste the twitching appendage.

“It’ll be fine. Just don’t be too rough,” Jisung winks at him and Seungmin asks himself why he agrees to room with Jisung when he already expected something like this would happen. Jisung is reckless and Seungmin is never good at resisting him.

Jisung flicks his tongue out, licking the tip, teasing before opening his mouth to suck it in. Seungmin groans as warmth surrounds his cock. Being on tour certainly ceases them from doing anything remotely close to intercourse. They were always too tired to do anything and they have to be careful from overdoing it in case it affects their performance the next day.

Which is why it's so easy for them to succumb to temptation even though doing something like this in the middle of the tour is a dangerous business and somehow seeing Jisung kneeling in front of him with a mouth full of cock flies his rationality away.

“Fuck,” Seungmin grunts as Jisung swallows his cock deeply, pulling it out once before swallowing it once again. His hands are fondling his balls and stroking the rest of his erection that he can’t put into his mouth. Seungmin caresses Jisung’s bulging cheek, his lips are stretched wide around his erection as he tried to put more of his cock into his mouth.

“You like that?” Jisung asks as he runs his tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft, before sucking the head which is now leaking with precum. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Seungmin pants as he tries to hold himself back from bucking his hips every time Jisung does a particularly hard suck. He is mesmerized by the way Jisung takes everything into his mouth. “Fuck, I want to fuck your face,”

Jisung moans around his cock and Seungmin bucks his hips once, losing control as he feels the vibration of the warm mouth around him. “Don’t do that,” Seungmin groans.

But, Jisung doesn’t seem to listen as he feels his jaw slackens and moans spill from his lips to his cock. At that moment, Seungmin hears the wet squelching sound of fingers entering a wet passage and he can help but moan.

He holds Jisung’s head in place, thrusting shallowly into the willing mouth all the while caressing the bulge his cock makes on Jisung’s cheek. “Can you feel it? Me sliding in and out of your mouth like the way I did if I fuck your tight ass?”

Jisung moans around his cock, tongue lapping on the precum eagerly as the squelching sound increases in volume. “Suck it harder, Jisung. I don’t want to fuck you any harder than this,”

Obeying his command, he feels Jisung sucks harder on his cock. The warm cavern tightens its hold around him, sending a jolt of pleasure along his spine. “So fucking good,” Seungmin moans, increasing the pace of his thrust but still keeping it shallow. He is using all of his self control not to fuck his mouth senseless.

It’s extremely difficult especially when Jisung has that look on his face. His eyes are wet from unshed tears, cheeks bulging and lips are red from sucking his cock. “You look so good, nngh, I’m going to come,” Seungmin grunts before pulling out his cock out of the whining lips.

“You love my cock that much?” Seungmin grins as he kisses the corner of Jisung’s lips, getting on his knees before turning Jisung around to face the bed.

“What are you--?” Jisung is about to ask when Seungmin pulls his pants down, exposing his lower half before running his tongue along the creak of his ass cheeks, dipping his tongue into the wet gaping hole and presses his burning hot cock against the opening.

Seungmin presses his lips on Jisung’s neck as he strokes his achingly hard cock, “If we were home, you know I’d shove every inch into your tight ass and come deep inside you,”

Jisung moans, “God, please, Seungmin!”

Seungmin suppresses a shudder, stroking his cock faster. He loves it when Jisung starts to beg. “Please what?”

“Please come inside me, please!”

Seungmin grunts, pushing the head of his cock into the soft ring of muscle as his sperm spurts out of the tip. Jisung is a moaning mess, his ass is gripping the head of his cock tightly as Seungmin comes into the passage. His cum is leaking from the side as he thrusts shallowly, moaning into Jisung’s ear, careful not to push any deeper.

“Seungmin, please…” Jisung looks back to him with teary eyes, making his cock twitch in excitement, “More, please… deeper…”

“You’re really gonna be the death of me,” Seungmin groans as he quickly pulls his cock out and replaces it with his fingers before Jisung can complain.

Jisung moans keenly as Seungmin thrusts his fingers hard. The sound of wet squelching fills their room as Seungmin pushes his cum deeper into Jisung’s opening. “Do you hear it? That’s my cum that I’m pushing into you. I’m going to push it so deep into you, so you can only feel me inside,”

“Come, baby, come on, come for me,” Seungmin grunts in Jisung’s ear before Jisung arches his back, his moan fills the room and he comes on the floor below them. 

“Seungmin…” Jisung whimpers, his body jolts as Seungmin sucks the skin on his nape, careful not to leave any mark on the smooth skin. He still thrusts his fingers shallowly into Jisung’s opening as he comes down from his high, only stopping when Jisung grabs his wrist.

“Stop it. I’m going to get hard again,” Jisung whines.

Seungmin rolls his eyes before pulling his fingers out of the spasming muscle.

“You’re asking for it,” Seungmin grabs a few tissues from the bedside table to wipe the mess they created on the floor. He is about to clean Jisung’s ass when he pulls his pants up.

“I don’t know when will be the next time we do something like this, so no, don’t clean it up!” Jisung runs back to his bed with wobbly legs, a wide teasing grin on his face. Seungmin balls the dirty tissue in his hand tightly as he watches his self control crumbles.

“Fuck you, Han Jisung. We’re changing roommates for the next stop!”

  
  



End file.
